fairly_odd_parents_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Timmy Loses His Godparents (2005)
I was an intern at the Nickelodeon Animation Studio in 2004. I started by working on a few episodes of Spongebob Squarepants including "Fear of a Krabby Patty". If you think this is an urban legend like "Red Mist," then you're wrong. This actually happened. It was May 7th, 2005, and we were working on an episode of The Fairly Odd Parents. The episode we were going to release was the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2, but for some weird reason, we didn't. Instead we made the episode "Timmy Loses His Godparents". I only worked on half of the episode. Eventually, two animators just took over. I forgot about it all until February 3rd, 2006. I found a VHS. The label read, "Timmy Loses His Godparents 2005". I remembered the episode we worked on, so I went into a control room and played the episode. The intro played as normal and the random head Cosmo and Wanda poofed was supposed to be "Da Rules" book but instead someone changed it to a gravestone with "R.I.P. December 5, 1901 - December 15, 1966," which was the timeline of Walt Disney. The title card appeared with a picture of Timmy Turner with an angry expression on his face and the text saying, "Timmy Loses his Grandparents." After the title, the episode began with the inside of Timmy's house. Timmy is watching a TV show, which seems to be Maho Mushi (from the 2004 TV movie "Channel Chasers"). Wanda is reading a newspaper while Cosmo is still in his fish form swimming. Wanda tells Timmy that Jorgan had died from a nuclear fairy explosion. Timmy did not seem to care and said "Well, whatever!". This was starting to get creepy as Wanda started to look frightened and Cosmo swam slower. Wanda then told Timmy, "In 24 hours, me and Cosmo's wings will disintegrate, our eyeballs will melt, and we will die from the radiation. Any last wishes Timmy?". Timmy looks at Wanda with an angry face. His eyebrows were pointed way down, his eyeballs were red, and his mouth had a long frown. He then screams "Fuck no!" Did he just use profanity? Timmy then grabs a knife and slashes his arm 5 times. He replies with "I fucking wish my goddamn arm was healed!". Wanda granted his wish. The blood went back in his arm and the cuts were sealed. From here on out Timmy sounded different. He did not sound like his usual self, rather he sounded like Bart Simpson. Timmy starts yelling "You can't fucking die! Vicky will slaughter the fuck out of me!". Cosmo comes out of the fishbowl and replies "Sorry, but in 24 hours, we die". After this Timmy, starts to go completely insane. His father comes up and says "Timmy, are you okay?". Timmy replies "Fuck off, Dad!". He then wishes for a gun, and shoots his father, killing him. This episode was getting dark and scary. Suddenly his mother came up to check what was going on and Timmy yelled "Get the fuck out of here you slut!" He blew up his mom and all of her body parts went flying everywhere. Suddenly, the camera zoomed in the corpse of dad. His brains were on the floor and his eyes were bloodshot. The picture was very gory. Wanda then told Timmy "That's enough! You're going too far!". Then, in the next scene, Timmy looked insane and said "No, you've gone too far!". Timmy then wishes for a pistol. Wanda grants his wish. He then shoots himself and dies. The camera pans out on the dead mother, the dead father and dead Timmy on the floor with Cosmo and Wanda above viewing the gore. Cosmo poofs up a self destruct button and asks Wanda, "Are you ready?" She replies "Yes!". She presses the button and one of the most terrifying things I have ever seen began. Cosmo and Wanda were being destroyed and began bleeding. After, this they exploded into a bloody mess. The camera pans out of the turner house and Mr. Crocker gets a rope and ties it on a tree. He does his trademark "FAIRIES!" thing before he hangs himself. The episode then ends. The credits roll silently. I then told the manager and Butch Harman about what I saw, and I asked about who made it. The animators were arrested and sentenced to life in prison. The tape has been missing ever since. In 2014, someone found the tape and uploaded it to YouTube. It was taken down in 2016. There are 11 copies of the tape. If you find one, upload it and explain this episode on YouTube immediately. This is a real thing.